Nuit de pleine lune
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune Duo et Quatre se font attaquer. [yaoi]Ceux qui connaissent le film Ginger snaps y retrouveront certaines scéne... Et aussi Cursed. enfin la suite, comment vont réagir Trowa, Heero et Wufei ?
1. Nuit paisible

Auteur: Kyu

Genre: Yaoi, un pitit peu marrant mais quand même sérieux

Source: Gundam wing, vi vi -

Couple: Les plus simples sont les plus mignon hihi, 1+2 et 3x4…. Ça fait 3 et 12. Hihi

Disclaimer: Si ils sont a Mwa hahaha! (Se retrouve face à 5 g-boys armé jusqu'aux dents) Nan ils sont pas à moi, j'deconne j'deconne j'ai dit! Boooouuuuuh

Chapitre 1: Nuit paisible

Le ciel était découvert ce soir là, dévoilant un bleu indigo éclairé d'une sphère blonde etd'étoiles tachant cette nuit paisible. Sur l'autoroute déserte longeant une foret calme, une voiture noire brillant sous les rayons de lune vint rompre le silence de son moteur de sport et sa musique rock-punk.

-Eteinds ça, s'il te plait. Dit le passager au conducteur s'avérant être son ami depuis son adolescence.

Le passager avait un court cheveu doré caché par la capuche de son pull blanc et des yeux bleu ciel reflétant une gentillesse innée, un visage d'ange à la peau blanche. L'autre semblait plus extravertis; au long cheveux bruns tressés maladroitement en cette heure tardive ou peut-être trop matinal et des yeux mauves.

-Ce n'est pas "ça" kitty-cat! Je croyais que tu aimais bien ce groupe?

-Si je t'ai demandé de me reconduire à la maison parce que j'avais mal à la tête, ce n'est pas pour écouté à fond ce genre de musique en voiture Duo.

-Ok, c'est bon j'éteints, ne soit pas si désagréable.

-Excuse-moi

-Ce n'est rien.

Il y eu un moment de silence apaisant qui fut interrompu par une sonnerie perçante et aigus venant de l'arrière. Le blond soupira, la tête posée contre la vitre portant sa main sur le front.

-Ha c'est mon Gsm, c'est sûrement Heero… Fit Duo en se penchant pour aller repêcher les portable posé à l'arrière, oubliant de regarder la route, ce que s'empressa de lui faire remarque Quatre.

-Oooh c'est bon, il y a pas de voiture. Marmonne le natté en chipotant à son Gsm pour voir son message en jetant des coups d'oeil rapide sur la route.

-Regarde la route S'il te plait!

-Hihi quoi t'as peur? Houhouuuuu … Chantonna-t-il en lâchant 2 secondes le volant.

-DUO!

-Ok… Bon, Heero m'a envoyé un sms disant qu'ils ne vont pas tarder non plus à rentré.

-…ok et...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent choc sur le capo les heurtât. Duo freinât d'un coup sec en tournant le volant pour éviter ce qui venait de bondir sur la voiture. Le véhicule fonça droit vers la foret et se heurta la barrière qui les freina tout juste avant qu'ils ne foncent sur un arbre.

C'est avec un mal de tête plus violent encore que l'arabe repris conscience, il grimaça puis remis ses idées en place. Immédiatement il se tourna vers son ami qui bougea légerement, la tête sur le volant et le front en sang; il se redressa en grognant.

-Tu n'as rien?

-…

-Duo? Dis quelque chose!

-Nan t'inquiètes je n'ai rien à première vu… Et toi ça va…

Il fut interrompu par l'airbag qui gonfla brusquement en émettant un bruit de souffle en plein sur la face de l'américain! Celui-ci ce débattit en le repoussant d'un air boudeur alors que le blond aurait d' habitude éclaté de rire mais son état ne lui en donnait pas envie.

-Saloperie de bagnol… Vive la sécurité.

-Je suis assis à la place du mort et je n'ai rien.

-Mais heureusement mon kitty-cat. Bon allons jeter un oeil aux dégâts. Dit-il en sortant.

-J't'avais dit de faire attention. Maintenant tu as tué un animal innocent. Lança Quatre en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'un humain… J'deconne, toute vie mérite de viiiiiiiiiivre. Ajoutât-il en voyant le regard de son ami. Bien qu'on soit mal placé pour en parler…

-Tu vois quelque chose,

-Nan… Comment tu sais que c'est un animal.

-J'ai vu quelque chose bondir sur la voiture, gris et avec de la fourrure.

-C'est peut-être un clochard avec un manteau en fourure dégueulasse...

-Ici?

-Il n'a pas de voiture alors il doit marcher de ville en ville.

-A cette heure?

-Il souffre de somnambulisme.

-Qui bondit sur des voitures?

-Un suicidaire.

-Bon Duo au lieu de t'imaginer des trucs insolites, vient avec moi… peut-être qu'il est blessé et c'est enfoncé dans la foret.

-Attends, tu as vu l'état de ma bagnol, il ne mérite pas de vivre…

-… (Le regarde tout triste)

-Ok j'arrive! … Nan attends…

Quelque chose les observée, le natté le sentait. Cette chose les entourait, puis il entendit les feuillages bouger indiquant clairement qu'elle tournait autour d'eux.

Il échangea un regard avec l'arabe puis s'approcha un peu plus de l'endroit où l'animal semblait s'être arrêtée. Il tendit sa main vers le buisson puis la stoppa net. Cette respiration roque lui donnait la chair de poule, il plissa des yeux et put apercevoir nettement à travers la pénombre deux yeux jaune au pupille tirés comme celles d'un félin le fixait d'un regard nullement apeuré mais au contraire, un regard semblable à celui d'un fauve prés à bondir sur sa proie.

Le natté recula vivement et quand il se tourna vers l'autre pour lui dire qu'il devrait plutôt le laisser tranquille, il sentit une masse incroyablement lourde lui tombersur les épaules en lui y laissant une douleur déchirante. Durant ce court instant il sombra dans l'oublie se demandant où il était quand un cri de Quatre le "réveilla". Quand il se retourna pour regarder ce qui c'était passé, il n'y avait plus rien. Cette créature et le blond c'était éclipsé sans aucune trace.


	2. Envies spéciales

Chapitre 2: Envies spéciales

La natté chercha quelque petites minutes après son ami, tendant l'oreilleen espérant entendre un indice de où il pouvait se trouver mais il n'entendit rien même as un cri ce qui était pire lui retirant l'espoir de savoir son ami encore vivant, ces minutes lui semblèrent être une éternité. Quand on le bouscula son coeur sembla avoir fait un bon, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de peur.

-Vite!On retourne à la voiture! Ordonna Quatre en le tirant par le bras.

Il semblait essoufflé d'un combat acharné avec la chose et une course poursuite.

Ils prirent la fuite, bien sur la voiture eue du mal à démarrer (noooooon c'est pas vrai? XD). Duo s'acharna sur la clef. Alors Que l'animal sauta sur le capo au même moment où la voiture démarra enfin. Le natté tourna violement le volant. La voituretourna vers l'autoroute et faisant tomber l'animal …ou plutôt la créature car pour ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils étaient certains que cet animal était plus gros qu'un loup et aussi fort qu'un puma ainsi que plus massif qu'un ours. La voiture traça sur la route jusqu'à sa sortie arrivant sur la route d'une citée.

-Ah croire que ça a était fait expert que cette saloprie de voiture….

-Ça va? S'inquiéta Quatre en lui coupant la parolealors que duo garait la voiture devant le garage de leur planque.

-Hm… ettoi? T'as plus mal à la tête j'espère?

-Tu es blessé à l'épaule, faut soigné ça. Vient! Soupira le blond en sortant du véhicule.

-C'était quoi … ce truc?

-Je sais pas, on aurait dit un loup … mais en plus gros et fort…

-Ha ha c'était un loup-garou XD

-hihi manquerait plus que ça XD C'est n'importe quoi… Pour ta question, j'ai encore un peu mal mais je crois que ce n'est rien à coté de ma jambe.

Duo baisse le regarde sur le jeans déchiré montrant bien que des griffes étaient passé par là (Ben… je sais pas comment décrire autrement sinon c'est vrai que c'est con comme phrase --".). Soudain Duo se rendit compte que son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal… En fait depuis qu'il était dans la voiture peut-être même un peu avant il ne ressentait plus qu'une gêne, alors qu'il était persuadé que la blessure était profonde et q'il en avait souffert lors du choc.

-Heu… Duo tu rentres où pas? Dit Quatre l'attendant devant la porte.

-Hein? Attends un peu… J'ai réfléchit combien de temps? Oo

Une fois rentré et soigné, Duo fit un geste pour monter les escaliers.

-Attends!

-Quoi? Dit le natté en se tournant vers Quatre d'un air interrogateur.

-Heu… Tu veux pas qu'on en parle?

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On sait fait attaqué par un animal qui va envoyé directement ma voiture au garage dés demain matin XD

-Nan mais … On pourrait savoir ce que c'était en en discutant où en cherchant en peu plus dans des documents.

-Laisse tombé, je crois que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Dit le châtain en posant sa main sur le bandage recouvrant la blessure de son épaule, qui étonnamment était presque déjà refermée comme la blessure de Quatre.

-D'accord.

-A demain chéri!

-Hm, bonne nuit.

Pendant la nuit, le blond se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Son sommeil était hanté de cauchemar où y régnait du sang et une lune immense. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Une présence dans son lit à coté de lui confirma que Trowa était rentré et que donc le matin serait bientôt là. Cet homme à ses cotés était son conjoint depuis maintenant 9 mois. Grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns dont une mèche tombant sur la moitié de son visage fin aux yeux verts émeraudes, le petit blond avait tout de suite succombé à son charme mais il lui avait fallut du temps pour savoir que c'était réciproque et avouer ses sentiments.

Quatre repris ses esprits après avoir longuement repensé à se rêve étrange et vint se blottir lâchement dans les bras de son petit ami, qui dans son sommeil l'accueillit en le serrant contre lui par habitude, mais ne se rendormi pas. Le visage posé au creux de son cou, il repensa maintenant à l'accident. Duo avait beau plaisanté sur l'éventualité que ce soit un loup-garou… Cette chose en avait bien les caractéristiques physiques. Il ressentit ce corps chaud contre lui et posa un baiser dans au creux du cou de celui qui dormait profondément. Il se déplaça un peu pour se mettre sur le français et laisser glisser ses lèvres sur son cou. Trowa se réveilla en grognant un peu.

-Hmmmm "Keskia"? Qua…

Il ne put finir se qu'il avait l'intention de dire qu'il se fit embrassé fougueusement par son ange. Trowa fut plus que surpris ce n'était pas du tout le genre du blond de le déranger pour lui faire des propositions alléchantes. Après avoir échangé un baiser passionné et des caresses, le grand échangea les rôle pour se retrouver sur Quatre et l'immobilisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend mon coeur? Tu ne te control plus? Je rêvais de toi tu m'as dérangé.

-Hein? … Oh j'suis désolé! Dit-il en portant sa main devant sa bouche comme si il venait de faire une bêtise.

-C'est trop tard maintenant que je suis réveillé on continue.

-Mais… Je te jure je ne voulais pas te réveillé… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-C'est pas grave… j'aimerais être réveillé comme ça plus souvent.

L'arabe rougit en se demandant vraiment où il avait rangé ses bonnes manieres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris pendant cet instant il n'avait pensé qu'au corps qui lui était offert, à cette chair qu'il désiré goûter de baiser. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de pensé à la réaction qu'il avait eu car des émotions plus forte vinrent vite lui changer les idées.

Le soleil se montra à peine 1h plus tard. D'un pas lourd un japonais au cheuveux en batailles sortit de sa chambre.Il avait un regard glacial et des yeux cobalts. Il se frotta vivement le visage en descendant les excalier et aller dans la cuisine.

-Salut Hee-chaaaaan -

-Hn...

Le natté n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et pourtant sa vivacité était bien présente. Il se faisait cuire du bacon et demanda Heero sil en voualit aussi. Ce dernier lui repondit d'un signe negatif de la tête.

-Depuis quand tu mange de la viande le matin toi?

-J'sais pas, j'en avais envie. ça a était hier?

-hn.

-Oh non épargne moi toute tes paroles, le matin j'suis pas d'humeur à écouter ta vie... Ironisa le natté.

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Peu de temps aprés un chinois aux cheuveux mi-longts lachés vint les rejoindres.

-Salut Wuwuuuuuuu

-WUFEI!

-Nan moi c'est Duo.

-Commencez paaaaas. soupira le japonais.

Wufei ouvrit le frigo.

-Hey... Il n'y a presque plus de viande...

-Ah désolé tu ira faire des courses tout à l'heure parce que j'ai tous mangé cette nuit.

-Tu ira toi-même Maxwell...Tu as des envies?

-Ben ouais.

-Au point de vider le frigo de nos plat du soir.

-Ouais hihi XD

-T'es blessé? Remarque Heero en voyant le bandage dépassant de son t-shirt sans manches.

-Ouais j'ai euun accident hier avec le voiture mais rien de grave. Plus de peur que de mal.

-...


	3. La rage au ventre

**_Auteur: _**Kyu

**_Genre:_** Yaoi, un ptit peu marrant mais quand même sérieux

**_Source:_** Gundam wing, vi vi -

**_Couple:_** Les plus simples sont les plus mignons hihi, 1+2 et 3x4…. Ça fait 3 et 12. Hihi

**_Disclaimer_**: Si, ils sont à Mwa hahaha! (Se retrouve face à 5 G-boys armés jusqu'aux dents Nan ils sont pas à moi, j'déconne j'déconne j'ai dit! Boooouuuuuh… c'est pô juste

**_Note: _**Dans ce chapitre, on ne reconnaît pas Quatre et Duo au niveau caractère mais c'est normal -! Enfin…. "Normal" !

Désolé si ça ne plait pas à certain ce qu'ils sont devenus mais bon l'histoire est comme ça mais ce n'est juste qu'un mauvais passage XD

_**Chapitre 3: **_

Après ce week-end bien agité, nos adolescents retournèrent au lycée le lundi. Heero était dans la même classe que Duo en informatique, Trowa était seul en littéraire, Quatre et Wufei en histoire. Ce jour là, Quatre avait emprunté à Duo un pull noir un peu trop grand pour lui et avait mis un jean ample. Ce changement de style en avait frappé certains. Le blond n'avait fait aucun effort pour se vêtir de manière présentable pour se rendre en cours. Malgré cela, les compliments se faisaient entendre car il fallait avouer que ce changement lui allait bien. Quatre R. Winner s'était enfin décoincé.

Duo arriva en classe en retard. Tout penaud, il entra sans prêter attention aux remarques du prof, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir !

Le natté alla s'installer à côté d'Heero en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. Il n'ouvrit pas son sac, le balança sous sa chaise, croisa les bras sur son bureau et s'en servit comme coussin. Le prof ne prêta aucune attention à son comportement, aprés tout c'était son problème s'il ne voulait pas suivre son cours. Et puis, il n'avait pas de points à ratraper.

-Tu n'est pas bien ? murmura Heero au natté.

L'américain secoua négativement sa tête enfouie entre ses bras. Le soldat parfait n'ajouta rien d'autre mais au fond de lui il sentit une certaine inquiétude.

Les premières heure de cours passèrent. Wufei alla rejoindre Trowa assis sur un banc à l'intercours.

-Tu as rompu avec Quatre ?

-Hn ? Non … Pourquoi ?

-Il n'arrête pas de râler depuis tout à l'heure, David a manqué de se prendre un poing dans la gueule parce qu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait ses règles !

-Tu déconnes ?

-Ben ouais mais tu sais c'est David.

-Non, je veux dire que le comportement de Quatre a beaucoup changé en deux jours…

-J'ai remarqué.

Ils ne dirent plus rien par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se quittent pour se rendre en cours.

Heero était près de son casier placé à proximité des toilettes. Quand il se retourna pour quitter l'endroit, un souffle passa à toute vitesse devant lui, il eu le temps de reconnaître une natte qui volait derrière la personne qui venait de se réfugier aux toilettes.

-Hn ? dit-il après être rentré dans celles-ci.

-Ah Heero, remarqua le natté assis dans un coin près des lavabos.

-Si ça ne va pas tu devrais rentrer.

-Non ça va, j'ai besoin d'être seul un petit moment. Il y a tellement d'agitation dans cette école, j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

-Hn.

-C'est pas pire que d'habitude ? Je sais mais je … Ces derniers temps il se passe des choses bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non.

-Hn… Si tu l'dis.

-Duo… Je m'inquiète un peu de ton comportement.

-…

Duo rougit légèrement.Il n'y avait qu'au natté qu'Heero exprimait ce qu'il avait au fond de lui… pas toujours mais ça lui arrivait.

Le japonais s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'accroupit.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé vendredi soir lorsque tu as eu l'accident ?

-… Oui. Il n'y a rien eu, juste un accrochage.

-Hn !

A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Heero regarda par dessus son épaule et Duo se pencha un peu pour voir la personne cachée par le corps du Perfect Soldier. C'était David, un garçon grand, bien foutu, faisant parti de l'équipe de football de l'école (Que de "de" XD). Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux tirant sur le vert. Il avait l'air fou de rage.

Il dévisagea les occupants de la pièce et dit enfin:

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

-On discute, lança Duo

Nos G-boys et David Ross n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Ce dernier se servait de Quatre comme souffre-douleur, bien que celui-ci ne se laissait pas toujours faire, son aspect fragile donnant envie de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait commencé à faire une sale blague à Duo qui avait riposté de la même manière, depuis chacun à leur tour jouait à ce jeu en essayant de ridiculiser l'autre devant toute l'école. Pour le moment, c'était Maxwell en avance après avoir déposé bien amicalement une glace au chocolat sur la chaise du footballeur en classe. Pour David, Heero, Trowa et Wufei étaient des concurrents en sport.

-Vous discutez ? Hm ! Tu parles Yuy ? C'est étonnant, on voit que ce baka te fait de l'effet quand même.

-Dégage Ross ! cracha Duo

-Pff, j'reste pas ici avec vous moi mais avant, dites à votre copain de se calmer.

A ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

-Rah et dire que maintenant on a éducation physique avec lui ! bouda l'américain

-Hn, fit Heero en se levant

-De qui il parlait ?

-Soit de Wufei ou de Quatre vu qu'ils sont dans sa classe… Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Vu comment Winner se comporte en ce moment...

-Ouais… On y va !

Duo se leva vivement et sortit des toilettes pour aller aux vestiaires suivi de près par Heero qui voyait bien que le natté faisait un effort pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Bien, faites deux équipes ! cria le prof à ses élèves lors d'une partie de foot sur une pelouse humide et glissante.

Les deux premiers pilotes et le quatrième étaient dans la même équipe et le dernier se retrouva dans la même que David et sa bande.

De l'autre coté du terrain, Duo nargua le chinois avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et compatissant, ce qui fit enrager Wufei qui n'avait qu'une envie : crier après Maxwell.

Le match commençait à peine que Duo était déjà en possession de la balle. L'air frais sur son visage quand il courrait entre les joueurs du groupe adverse le remit en pleine forme. Quand soudain, David fonça droit sur lui et le bouscula violemment en le faisant tomber dans la boue entourant le but. La bande à David éclata de rire alors que Heero l'aidait à de relever. Les joueurs du groupe de Duo vinrent l'entourer en lui demandant si ça allait et le prof vint à son tour voir s'il devait conduire son élève à l'infirmerie ou pas.

Quatre s'avança vers David qui ricanait et se moquait avec sa bande.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Fous-lui la paix !

-C'est moi qui doit te poser cette question ! Tu as un problème Winner ? Fait gaffe, je risque de te casser si tu t'frottes trop à moi.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu nous cherches ? On t'as jamais sonné.

-C'est quoi cet air supérieur Winner ? Tu vas me frapper, c'est ça ?

-J'frappe pas dans la merde ça éclabousse !

-Connard ! vociféra David en voulant le frapper mais Quatre l'évita de justesse.

Wufei s'était retourné en entendant les cris et vit la scène. Encore une fois David fonça sur l'arabe mais celui-ci le poussa violemment pour qu'il s'écroule en arrière et le tabassa. Wufei courut intervenir en atrappant le blond par les épaules et en le tirant en arrière. Un des amis de David avait appelé le prof qui venait de prendre la décision d'emmener Duo à l'infirmerie. Le prof arriva en courant vers la bagarre en confiant la mission à Heero d'emmener son élève à l'infirmerie. Le chinois tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner Quatre et de repousser David en lançant des regards noirs aux autres élèves qui regardaient la scène avec un air idiot au lieu de l'aider. Il était vrai que la réaction du blond était difficile à imaginer mais là, ça se passait sous leurs yeux. Le prof les sépara en les menaçant d'avoir des retenues le samedi après-midi. Les adolescents se calmèrent et Quatre partit du terrain sans rien dire vers les vestiaires.

Heero avait accompagné Duo à l'intérieur de l'ecole. Après que l'infirmière ai regardé si tout allait bien, elle les laissa partir. Ils se rendirent aux toilettes pour que le natté puisse se décrasser.

-Quel connard ce David de mes deux ! J'me vengerais !

-Hn.

-Hee… Heero ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

-Je t'écoute.

Kitty-kyu: Aloooooooooooors? Va-t-il lui dire qu'il l'aime ou lui raconter ce qui c'est passé vendredi soir? Ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il a de la salade entre les dents qui sait?


	4. Un mal de chien

Auteur: Kitty-kyu (Ou katagena? J'hésite à changer mais on sans fou ça XD!)

disclaimers: Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. Va bouder dans son coin . C'est pô juste!_

Source: Gundam wing (Sans blaque? --)

Couples: En fait... Je crois que aprés le 4éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont laissé une chance et ont lus ma fic. (Je cite: Sam Redwolf (Kyu), Chibi kazan',greynono, hlo et Shini-oni sans oublier Soso01 -). Ainsi qu'aux autres qui prennent leur courage à deux mains (Et deux pieds, et deuxyeux et deuxbras01: Ta gueule. Mais-heu!)et lisent sans me laisser de reviews. Cette fic sera longue car j'ai deja plein d'idées de notées de coté ( Dans Le cahier sacré!). Ce chapitre n'est qu'un debut de ce que sera la suite, c'est à dire un peu plus gore... Et je vous promet par la suite un petit lemon tout mignion (Pas trop hard parce que je sais que c'est interdit ici... Pourtant c'est pas ce qui manque!Enfin tant mieux huhuh, mais je ne veux pas avoir de problémes) mais j'vous direz pas entre qui et quiiiiii XD

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

-Et bien… En ce moment, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre.

- ?

-Je sais pas comment t'expliquer… depuis que cet incident s'est produit je me sens différent.

-Quel incident ?

-Vendredi soir… En fait, il n'y a pas eu qu'un simple accident de voiture… Enfin simple… C'est déjà pas mal… bref…. On s'est fait attaquer par un animal ou j'sais pas quoi.

-C'est pour ça que tu es fatigué ? Peut-être que tu as attrapé une saloperie au contact de cet animal ?

-Peut-être.

Duo regardait ses mains tout en parlant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses ongles étaient longs et pointus. Il se promit de les couper dès ce soir puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller et montrer à ce connard de David que je suis en pleine forme contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

-Duo, s'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Alors désormais tiens moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe.

-Heero.

-…

-D'accord. Tu m'abandonnes pas.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Je sais pas… Mais me laisses pas tout seul ok ? Sinon j'te tabasse ! XD

-Hn, fit le japonais avec un micro sourire.

Ils n'allèrent pas rejoindre le terrain de sport et décidèrent de passer les quelques minutes restantes sous un arbre où Duo en profita pour faire une sieste.

En fin de journée, Quatre et David s'en sortirent avec une retenue le vendredi soir de cette semaine la. Le blond n'avait plus rien dit de la journée.

Le soir, à la maison, ce fut Wufei qui cuisina, en montrant son talent pour la cuisine chinoise. Duo mangea peu, pour ne pas dire très peu. Wufei le regarda intrigué. D'habitude avant même que la nourriture soit servie, il tournait autour de la casserole prêt à bondir dessus dès que personne ne le regardait.

-Tu n'as pas faim Maxwell ?

-Hn ? Nan pas trop.

Pendant que les trois autres parlaient, (Oui ça leur arrive de temps en temps -)

Duo se pencha vers Quatre qui lui non plus n'avait pas d'appétit et lui murmura pour blaguer qu'il aurait préféré des cuisses de bébé, en jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec une cuisse de poulet. Le blond rit en lui rendant son regard taquin.

-On joue pas avec la nouriture Maxwell.

-Gna gna gna gna , "imita" le natté sur le même ton. T'es pas ma mère Fei-fei

-Wufei !…

-Oui, je sais que tu t'appeles Wufei, Woufy! le coupa l'américain en roulant les yeux, toujours avec humour.

-… Pour ça t'es jamais fatigué hein ?

-Pour quoi Woufinou ? - (Sourire XXL)

-Pour m'énerveeeeeeer.

-C'est juste XD

-Quatre ? Pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à David aujourd'hui ? demanda Trowa

-Il a pété un cable c'est tout, dit Duo.

-J'ai plus faim, j'vais au lit.

Le blond se leva à ces mots et monta dans sa chambre.

-Duo… dit Heero avec un air de reproche.

-Oh tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'ai dit ça qu'il est monté. Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas envie de se justifier ou de chercher d'explications à ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça.

-Comment ça ? demanda Trowa.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Il y eu un long silence brisé par les aboiements lointains du chien de la voisine.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler depuis ce matin ce clebs, rala Wufei.

-Peut-être que sa maîtresse est morte, envisagea Duo

-Ben j'irais pas vérifier. Si c'est pas le cas, elle va encore me menacer avec sa carabine en me traitant de sale jeune, se rappela Wufei.

Duo éclata de rire puis se leva.

-Bon, moi je vais au lit. A demain les gars.

-Hn

-…

-Ouais.

Mais, au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, le natté se rendit d'abord dans celle de Trowa et Quatre voir ce que ce dernier faisait. Le blond était assis sur le lit, lisant un bouquin apartenant à son conjoint.

-Ca va mieux ta blessure ? demanda celui-ci.

-Oui, elle est presque plus là.

-Ok. Va dormir, on dirait un mort vivant.

-J'préfère être un mort vivant que Hulk … Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche de toute façon, à chaque fois que je veux dormir quand j'y arrive je finis par me réveiller 30 minutes plus tard à cause d'un cauchemar.

-…

-Tu as raison je vais aller au lit.A demain.

-Bonne nuit.

Quelques heures après, Trowa et Heero décidèrent d'aller au lit. Celui à la mèche rentra dans sa chambre et y trouva son petit-ami profondément endormi sur les draps. Il le mit sous les draps en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et s'y installa aussi.

Heero,lui, alla jeter un oeil dans la chambre du natté. Il ouvrit un peu la porte croyant le voir endormi sur le lit mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La chambre était vide. Peut-être était-il dans la salle de bain où dans une autre pièce, voire même avec Quatre. Il referma la porte, déçu de ne pas avoir pu le regarder dormir ce soir là, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire tel une mère veillant son enfant , adossé à la porte, chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Pendant la nuit, une fois de plus Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il se libéra de l'étreinte du français, mit son t-shirt blanc et alla à la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible. Il alluma la lumière, se plaça devant le lavabo sur lequel il s'appuya et baissa la tête, le regard perdu à travers le robinet reflétant son image. Il se posait tellement de questions sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était son empathie qui lui jouait des tours mais les bruits étaient de plus en plus violent et raisonnaient dans sa tête et son odorat semblait s'être developpé. Sans parler de sa vue.

Le velux était ouvert laissant un vent frais entrer dans la pièce avec un léger sifflement. On pouvait entendre les feuilles des arbres bouger et le chien de la voisine aboyer. Le blond soupira, maudissant ce petit chien aux cris perçants qui le mettait hors de lui. Il serra ses poings sur les bords du lavabo et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le chien s'était tu. Il avait enfin fermé sa gueule, se dit le blond. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans la miroir. Son coeur semblait avoir fait un bond de surprise ou de peur quand la première chose qu'il vit furent ses yeux. Il recula vivement. Il avait cru les voir plus clairs, pas turquoise mais bleu ciel, et ses pupilles étaient devenus verticales. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Il cligna des yeux et se fixa à nouveau dans la glace. Sûrement une hallucination, ses yeux étaient tout à fait normaux maintenant qu'il les regardait de plus près.

Il ferma le velux bien que maintenant la rue soit calme. Il se rinça la figure, s'essuya et sortit. Quatre posa sa main sur l'interrupteur tout en sortant de la pièce mais il eu à peine le temps d'appuyer dessus que Duo le poussa pour rentrer en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le blond resta immobile dans le couloir noir en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand soudain, il se rendit compte que son t-shirt était humide là où le natté l'avait touché pour le repousser. Il essuya du bout des doigts le liquide fonçé et décida d'aller voir ce que son meilleur ami avait. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que la fine lueur s'échappant de derrière celle-ci éclaira le liquide qui tachait son t-shirt ainsi que sa main au bout des doigts colorés de rouge tout comme son vêtement. Un liquide rouge qui hantait ses nuit et éveillait en lui de l'envie. Sa main trembla, les battements de son coeur raisonnant dans ses tympans, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour y voir son ami.

-Du… Duo… souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Celui-ci avait la tête penchée au dessus des toilettes et était assis à coté. Sa tresse était presque défaite, l'élastique pendant au bout de ses cheveux, sa mèche humide tombant sur ses yeux rougis de larmes retenues. Il avait plein de sang sur ses mains, son pull noir trempé, son cou, son menton et ses lèvres. Il vomissait un liquide rouge. Son teint était plus blanc que ce matin, en bonne comparaison avec celui d'un mort.

-Qu… Qu'est ce qui c'est… Passé ?… Duo !

-Il ne voulait pas se taire… Plus…. Plus il aboyait, plus j'avais envie de le mordre, murmura le châtain avant de cracher du sang dans les toilettes tachées de rouge.

-Nan… Tu n'as pas…

Duo voulut pleurer mais il n'y arrivait plus, il tremblait comme une feuille. Le blond se laissa glisser le long de la porte tétanisé et chuchota du bout des lèvres:

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-…

_Aloooooooooooooooors?_


	5. sex appeal

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu (Ou katagena? J'hésite à changer mais on sans fou ça XD)

**béta: **Nini Mousse

**Disclaimer:**Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

Source: Gundam wing (Sans blaque? --)

**Couples:** En fait... Je crois que aprés le 4éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont laissé une chance et ont lus ma fic. (Je cite: Sam Redwolf (Kyu), Chibi kazan',greynono, hlo et Shini-oni sans oublier Soso01 ;) ). Ainsi qu'aux autres qui prennent leur courage à deux mains (Et deux pieds, et deux yeux et deux bras -01: Ta gueule-. Mais-heu!)et lisent sans me laisser de reviews. Cette fic sera longue car j'ai deja plein d'idées de notées de coté ( Dans Le cahier sacré!).

Dans ce chapitre je reponds déja à une demande de plusieurs... Hu hu hu vous verez laquelle ...et comme tout loup garou leur sex appeal (ça s'écrit vraiment comme ça?) se "développe"... Enfin vous verez. Ah oui et pour "l'étoile" du début, ça j'expliquerai par la suite ;).

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5: Sex appeal.**

-Bonjour mon amour.

Un bisou dans le creux du cou.

-Hmmmmm ? grogna le blond.

-Il est 7h… Tu as bien dormi ?

-…Nan… marmonna-t-il dans son coussin épais.

Des bras qui enlacent un corps pâle qui tourne le dos à leur propriétaire.

Et un souffle près de l'oreille…

-Mais il faut se lever quand même.

Une main qui se glisse le long de son bras pour y attraper la sienne.

Prise de manière à avoir le dos de cette main blanche contre la paume et glisser les doigts entre les siens.

-Tiens… c'est quoi ça ?

-Hm ?

-Tu t'es fais ça tout seul ?

Le blond croisa le regard émeraude de son conjoint et le suivit jusqu'à sa propre main sous l'emprise de celle du français. Au creux de sa main, à 5 endroits, il distingua une petite tâche violacée. La forme des 5 points reliés ressemblait légèrement à une étoile.

-Non… Je sais pas d'où ça vient.

-Peut-être une saloperie que tu as attrapé…

-Sûrement en cognant David…

Le châtain rit un peu. L'arabe tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Son amant se posa sur un coude et se pencha au dessus de lui pour échanger un baiser plus passionné.

-Tu es réveillé maintenant? chuchote-t-il entre deux bisous papillons.

-'Veux encore …dormir.

-Désolé… Ce sera pas possible.

-Ah bon ?… C'est toi qui…Va m'en empêcher ?

-Nan… L'école !

Le châtain se releva se séparant définitivement de sa bouche à regret. L'arabe se redressa aussi, s'approcha du français et titilla ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. L'amant rougit, tourna le tête puis se leva hors du lit.

-Arrêtes, on va être en retard.

-Et alors ?

-On aura du temps ce soir… Puis comme monsieur ne dors plus ! Tu étais où cette nuit ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as quitté le lit pendant plusieur heures.

-J'étais en bas… J'ai regardé la télé.

Trowa lui dit quelque chose mais l'empathe ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Plongé dans ces pensées, il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé quelque heures plus tôt. Il avait passé sa nuit à nettoyer la salle d'eau (où se trouvaient les toilettes) et s'occuper de Duo qui était malade comme un chien ( Oui je suis consciente de mon jeu de mot… Ou alors malade comme un loup). Il lui avait fait prendre une douche puis il l'avait couché dans son lit. Il sortit de ses pensées, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. C'était trop bizarre… Il laisserait passer. Il se leva et suivit son petit-ami vers la cuisine.

-Salut les mecs !

-Duo ?

-'jour, répondit Trowa.

Quatre tira un peu Duo à part tandis que Trowa préparait du café.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu devrais peut-être pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui ! chuchota le blond.

-Nan t'inquiètes pas, je suis en pleine forme, sérieux ! Heu… Merci pour cette nuit…

-T'inquiètes, ça reste entre nous, sourit Quatre pour le rassurer.

Contrairement à ce qui devrait être, ce dernier n'avait pas peur du natté, bien que l'évènement de cette nuit soit plus que flippant. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions mais l'arabe ne préférait pas y penser car son comportement à lui aussi n'était pas net… Peut-être moins extrême que celui de Duo mais pour lui c'était la même chose.

La journée continua à l'école. Aujourd'hui, Duo était en pleine forme,confiant et attirait le regard des filles. Rien n'avait changé en lui mais pourtant il dégageait quelque chose qui attirait l'attention.

-Kikou Hee-chan ! dit-il en s'approchant d'un casier ouvert.

Il repoussa la porte en fer qui claqua d'un coup sec pour attirer l'attention du japonais.

-Ah ! gémit l'asiatique en reculant sa main d'un geste vif.

-Quoi ? …Oh pardon ! Ça va ?

-Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, le rassura Heero l'index levé.

La porte du casier s'etait refermé sur celui-ci et une goutte de sang faisait du sur place sur le côté de son doigt.

-Hey toi ! T'as pas un mouchoir ? demanda Duo à une élève.

-Heu… Non, rougit-elle avant de continuer son chemin à pas vifs.

-C'est pas grave je te dis Duo, je dois en avoir dans mon casier… Heu…

Heero rougit en dévisageant le natté qui venait de mettre dans sa bouche son doigt pour sucer le sang qui s'en échappait d'une manière si naturelle, comme un geste banal. Le japonais sentit une bouffé de chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Ca n'avait duré que deux secondes mais ça lui semblait être une éternité.

-Voila ! Pas besoin de mouchoir ! Bon, on se retrouve en cours. J'dois t'raconter ce qu'à fait Relena ce matin à l'entrée, c'était à mourir de rire !

-Heu…OK.

Heero, qui décidément n'avait jamais été dans cet état, regarda Duo partir, envouté par sa tresse cognant contre ses reins et fouettant l'air.

Lui tournant le dos, le natté se lécha le palais pour y récupérer le goût délicieux du japonais.

-Wouaw, murmura-t-il avant de revenir sur terre.

Quatre attendait Trowa à côté de son casier.

-Tu te dépêches?

-J'trouve plus mon livre de Français…Tant pis, dit celui à la mèche en refermant son casier d'un coup sec.

-Hey Winner ! appela David en arrivant.

-...?

-Ecoutes vieux, franchement t'es plus costaud que je ne le pensais. J'me disait qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre et rester chacun dans son coin?

Quatre ne répondit pas, le dévisageant sans retenue. David commença à se sentir mal à l'aise quand Trowa donna un coup de coude à son ami pour le sortir de son observation.

-Nan, répondit enfin le blond d'une voix lasse avant de partir.

-Heu…

David resta sur place tandis que Trowa suivit l'arabe.

-Pourquoi t'as refusé ? Comme je te connais, tu ne refuses pas ce genre de propositions…

-Tu me connais mal alors. C'est plutôt parce qu'il a peur que j'lui mette une autre raclée….

Le blond s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Trowa manqua de se cogner contre lui.

-...?

-Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?

-Quoi ? Je ne sens rien.

-M'attends pas, dit Quatre en se faufilant entre les élèves, utilisant son odorat pour suivre le chemin de cette odeur alléchante.

Elle le mena aux toilettes. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit un garçon de sa classe penché au-dessus du lavabo, un mouchoir pressé sous son nez. Quand il vit le blond le fixer, il sembla gêné et avoua :

-Je saigne du nez… J'sais pas si t'as vu comment était fringué ma copine aujourd'hui mais… wouahou !

-Heu…

-En tous cas, c'est pas la vue du sang qui te fait tourner de l'oeil toi. Bon, c'est calmé, j'vais en cours.

Il passa à côté du blond pour sortir.

Ce dernier sentit son corps se refroidir et ses muscles se contracter quand il le frôla.

Il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers les toilettes et ouvrir la porte. Il alla se cacher dans une cabine.

-Quatre ? dit Wufei qui n'avait eu le temps que de voir une tête blonde passer la porte des toilettes. Il avait aussi reconnu ses vêtements.

Il ne dit rien et se lava les mains. La respiration de son colocataire était forte. Il fronça les sourcil et se tourna vers les toilettes dans laquelle il était.

-Winner ? Ça va ? dit-il en posant son regard au bas de la porte où il y avait un espace entre celle-ci et le sol. Il vit les basket du blond.

Celui-ci sembla reculer quand le chinois se rapprocha doucement de la cabine.

-Heu oui oui ! Ça va !

-Tu es sûr ? Pourtant il y a pas l'air…

La respiration de l'arabe qui se vautrait le plus possible dans un coin de la cabine se faisait de plus en plus forte. Doucement, Chang posa sa main sur la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, il la poussa doucement.

-Winner, si t'as un problème…

La main du blond vint la bloquer pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Il ne vit que ses doigts tenir le coin.

-J'ai dit non. Ça va…

-Quatre…

Wufei insista en poussant sur la porte mais il la bloquait d'une telle force que ses doigt s'enfonçaient dans le plastique. Du rouge coulait autour.

-Tes doigts… murmura l'asiatique.

L'empathe retira immédiatement sa main, laissant une marque visible de ses doigts enfonçés dans la porte…Du sang accentuait la forme rougie. Cela ne fit pas reculer le chinois qui, maintenant que Quatre ne retenait plus cette foutue porte, en profita pour l'ouvrir un peu plus.

L'arabe avait les mains posées contre le mur au niveau de son visage baissé et caché par des mèches dorées. Sa respiration se fit plus insistante…

-J'ai mal dormi et j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, c'est tout… Tu peux me laisser…

-Quatre…

-J'T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers lui et en le poussant pour fermer la porte.

Chang se cogna au lavabo, non pas parce qu'il l'avait poussé fort mais il avait reculé de lui même en voyant le regard félin du blond.

Le même regard que celui qu'il avait eu pendant la nuit mais l'expression y était différente. De la colère, de la haine et quelque chose de sauvage à vous glacer le sang. Sans rien ajouter, Wufei quitta la pièce rapidement d'un air abattu.

Quatre s'assit par terre dans un coin et tenta de se calmer.

Les cours étaient finis et les couloirs déserts. Heero venait seulement de sortir de la salle multimédia. Il avait demandé l'autorisation de rester après les cours dans cette salle pour soi-disant finir son devoir mais en réalité, il en avait profité pour régler ses comptes scolaires. Il erra dans le couloir quand, à l'autre bout de celui-ci il vit Duo l'attendre adossé contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Je t'attendais Hee-chan.

-Hn… Et tu te plaint d'être fatigué mais au lieu de rentrer te reposer tu perds ton temps à m'attendre.

-Bah t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et aujourd'hui j'suis en pleine forme.

-…

Heero fit un geste pour se diriger vers la sortie mais le natté le ratrappa par le bras d'un geste automatique. Le japonais le regarda par dessus son épaule pour avoir une explication. Duo ne le regardait même pas, fixant un point fixe en face de lui.

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça Hee-chan ?

-Comment ?

Le natté le tira vers lui, il le plaqua doucement contre le mur et se mit face à lui, sa main posé sur son torse pour le bloquer et l'autre à côté de son visage pour s'appuyer sur le mur.

-Laisse moi te mordre beau brun.

-Hn ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que ça que des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il fut aussi surpris de la réaction si directe du pilote au longs cheveux que cette sensation de soulagement d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Sa langue chaude vint demander l'ouverture de ses lèvres, et comme un réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche lui laissant le droit de laper à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ce fut bref mais agréable. Duo recula un peu pour voir la réaction de son ami qui comme à son habitude ne dit rien. Mais il fallait pas exagérer, après ça il avait bien quelque chose à dire ! Duo leva les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Alors Yuy ?


	6. Besoin de changer d'air

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu (Ou katagena? J'hésite à changer mais on sans fou ça XD)

**béta:** Nini Mousse

**Disclaimer**:Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

**Source:** Gundam wing (Sans blaque? --)

**Couples:** En fait... Je crois que aprés le 4éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont laissé une chance (Oui car aujourd'hui ma vie a changer ...yoooooooooouare the champion my friiiiiiend... Heu je m'égare là)et ont lus ma fic. (Je cite: Sam Redwolf (Kyu), kasufu,Chibi kazan',greynono, hlo et Shini-oni sans oublier Soso01 ;)... Heu... J'en ai oublié?). Ainsi qu'aux autres qui prennent leur courage à deux mains (Et deux pieds, et deux yeux et deux bras _-01: Ta gueule-. _Mais-heu!)et lisent sans me laisser de reviews. Cette fic sera longue car j'ai deja plein d'idées de notées de coté ( Dans Le cahier sacré!).

Ce chapitre tourne un peu en rond mais je vous avoue que comme tous ce que j'écrisje connais le début et la fin mais pas le milieu... C'est à dire ce qui se passe en ce moment donc j'improvise... Désolé si il est moins bien que les autres chapitre à moins que je ne me fasse une idée... ATTENTION "LEMON" (Enfin... J'vous laisse découvrir --)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6: Se changer les idées?**

-Alors Yuy ?

-… Hn…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que son mot fétiche. Il sentait bien qu'il était satisfait… Depuis tout le temps où il aimait son baka à la tresse, aujourd'hui, à cet instant où il l'avait entre les mains la seule idée qu'il avait en tête c'était de savoir si il jouait avec lui ou si c'était bien parce que tous les deux avaient en fin de compte les même sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Après tout je m'en fiche, je vais te violer sur place si tu ne réagis pas…

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit Heero sans trop se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui avouer ce qu'il cachait au fond de son coeur depuis bien longtemps… Bien trop longtemps.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du deuxième pilote qui étaient si proche de celles du premier. Il effleura ses lèvres douces du bout des siennes et souffla un faible "Moi aussi" plein d'amour avant de recapturer sa bouche.

Doucement, Heero glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'autre alla se poser contre son dos pour le coller un peu plus contre lui.

Lui, avait les mains plaquées sur le mur de chaque côté du japonais… L'une d'elle glissa pour s'égarer sur le corps de son nouvel amant et se lover sous son t-shirt, caressant son ventre musclé puis montant un peu plus haut pour ensuite redescendre beaucoup plus bas à l'intérieur de son jeans. Le soldat parfait gémit… sentant sa main froide s'égarer sous son caleçon.

Quand il prit conscience de la situation… De l'endroit…

Il recula la tête pour la poser contre le mur, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure maintenant plus sous l'emprise du natté, et baissa le regard sur son amour.

Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rosies. Quoi de plus mignon que cette image ? Il jouait bien les innocents alors que quelques secondes avant il avait adopté un comportement de diablotin, pervers et direct.

-Duo… Pas ici.Tomaku… murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a personne Chéri, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de poser un baiser sur le lobe.

-Je ne veux pas… Ici… Rentrons.

Tout déçu, Duo retira sa main de sa trouvaille et recula.

-Pourquoi Hee-chan ? Il n'y a personne… Si je t'ai attendu c'est bien pour ça… Et aussi t'avouer mes sentiments.

-On a tout notre temps non ? dit-il en se remettant de ses émotions.

-Ton corps te trahit Hee-chan…Tu en as plus envie que moi, sourit le natté.

-Hn, avoua-t-il. Mais je te dis pas ici… Ce serait embarrassant qu'on nous surprenne ? Tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu es coincé !

-Arrêtes de causer, on rentre.

Il tira le châtain mais celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Les rôles s'inversèrent et se fut Duo qui tira Heero dans les toilettes (Ah ces fameuses toilettes !). Il le poussa dans une cabine et le plaqua dans un coin pour reprendre leur baiser torride et passioné. Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva le pantalon aux chevilles se laissant aller "à la danse de Shinigami"...

(Me tuez pas…)

Quatre était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait fixé pendant un long moment la marque que Trowa avait remarqué au creux de sa main ce matin. Il avait emprunté secrètement le portable du japonais qui n'était toujours pas rentré de l'ecole d'ailleurs… Le blond savait pourquoi il avait tardé dans l'école mais à cette heure il devait normalement être à peine revenu… De plus, Duo aussi n'était pas rentré mais après tout l'empathe n'était pas dupe, il se doutait un peu de ce que ses deux amis faisaient ensemble…S'ils étaient bien ensemble en ce moment…

Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème et connaissant Duo il aurait tous les détails à son retour.

Il avait cherché sur le net tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à cinq points violacés au creux d'une main… Ses recherches le menèrent à un site qu'il ne trouva pas sérieux à première vue. Un site sur les lycans…Ou en langage courant "les loups-garous". On y expliquait que l'un des symptômes (autre que des comportements étranges, des changements de la couleur des cheveux ou d'autres phénomènes corporels) était ces points sur la peau plus particulièrement situés sur la main.

Un image accompagnait le texte, une étoile nommé "l'étoile du diable" d'après ses souvenirs ou un truc du genre en tous cas. Il regarda sa main, prit un marqueur et lia les points entre eux. En effet, une fois reliés entre eux, les points formaient une étoile...

Il ferma la fenêtre web et le portable par la même occasion. La colère revint et il sortit de sa chambre, énervé par toutes les conneries qu'on pouvait trouver sur Internet. Il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Trowa discuter avec celle de Wufei dans la cuisine.

"- … Alors tu crois qu'on devrait partir ? dit la voix mystérieuse de Trowa.

-Oui, tu as bien remarqué leurs changements de comportement ces derniers temps… Surtout Quatre. Je t'avoue que ça me fait peur tout ça. "

Il ne manquait plus que ça, se dit le blond. Voilà que leur "amis" allaient se barrer à cause de quelques sautes d'humeur… La discussion continua; ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué Quatre caché derrière le mur à côté de la porte de la cuisine.

"-Mais et l'école ? On peut pas tout abandonner comme ça…

-Je crois qu'il y a urgence Barton et puis c'est bientot les vacances dans deux semaines … Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive mais ils ont vraiment besoin de changer d'air. Nous devrions tous partir loin d'ici, histoire de se changer les idées. De reprendre un nouveau départ.

-Je sais pas ce qui te prends mais ta réaction est bizarre Wufei.

-…

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Sally m'a déja parlé d'une maison que sa grand mére lui a laissée située dans un village isolé dans les collines. C'est à une journée d'ici, en voiture. Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord pour nous la prêter pour de petites vacances improvisées d'autant plus qu'elle n'y vit pas en ce moment.

-Je suis d'accord, il faudra en parler aux autres.

-Seulement à Yuy. Ce sera une surprise pour Maxwell et Winner.

-Comme tu veux."

Non il s'était trompé, ses amis s'inquiétaient juste pour lui et Duo. C'est vrai que ce changement devait être assez flippant… Mais alors pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, lui ?

Il repensa à la nuit précédente.

A la voisine qu'il avait croisé en rentrant de l'école. Elle était devant sa porte, criant après son chien. Heureusement qu'il avait enterré ce qui restait de son clebs… Ou peut-être pas, il aurait du laisser la dépouille là… Cela lui aurait évité d'entendre la vieille femme gueuler le nom de l'animal toute la soirée et à la police de venir plusieurs fois l'avertir d'arrêter de déranger le voisinage et de commencer à faire des recherches.

Il n'avait pas été terrifié par l'action de l'américain… Si, évidemment, au moment même il était pétrifié, rempli de panique et paralysé de peur mais pourtant il le soutenait et ne faisait pas de lui le fautif.

-…tre ? Quatre ?

-Hein ?… Ha Trowa, dit-il en voyant celui-ci planté devant lui, gêné.

-Depuis quand… Tu es là ?

-Je viens d'arriver pourquoi ? fit-il innocemment et tout souriant.J'ai faim… je vais préparer le dîner !

Dans l'une des cabines des toilettes de l'école, les gémissements se calmèrent et nos deux amoureux finirent leur petites affaires.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière et s'appuya lourdement contre la chasse de la toilette, Duo assis sur ses cuisses, face à lui, totalement nu contrairement à son amant qui n'avait retiré que les vêtements gênants. Le natté se vautra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime… souffla l'américain qui avait encore l'impression de le sentir en lui.

-Hn… Moi aussi… sourit béatement Heero en caressant sa longue tresse un peu défaite.

Avec le bout de cette dernière, il caressa le visage de son propriétaire (de la natte). Duo semblait presque ronronner, il fondit quand le japonais posa un baiser sur ses cheveux qui étrangement tiraient plus sur le rouge que le brun… Heero avait remarqué ce changement de couleur ce matin même mais n'avait pas fait de remarque comme personne justement… Aprés tout, s'il avait voulu faire une coloration c'était son problème, lui il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était à l'intérieur (mais aussi à l'extérieur voyons XD) et ce qu'il voulait faire de ses cheveux lui était égal . Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Duo n'avait rien fait à ses longs cheveux et ignorait lui même ce faible changement de couleur.

Enfin soit ! Nos deux amants se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et sortirent de leur cachette avec un regard pétillant collé sur la figure. Alors que Duo arrangeait son allure dans le miroir, Heero lui avoua:

-J'aurais preféré te donner une première fois plus confortable et romantique… Mais t'étais tellement en manque…

-Hey ! M'en fiche de comment elle aurait dû se passer, j'voulais que ce soit avec toi c'est ça le plus important, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la nuque puis le tirant hors du bâtiment avant que le concierge ne ferme les portes à clés.


	7. C'esr ridicule

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu (Ou katagena? J'hésite à changer mais on sans fou ça XD)

**béta:** Nini Mousse

**Disclaimer:**Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

**Source:** Gundam wing (Sans blaque? --)

**Couples**: En fait... Je crois que aprés le 6éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont laissé une chance (Oui car aujourd'hui ma vie a changer ...yoooooooooouare the champion my friiiiiiend... Heu je m'égare là)et ont lus ma fic. (Je cite: Sam Redwolf (Kyu), kasufu,Chibi kazan',greynono, hlo et Shini-oni sans oublier Soso01 ;)... Heu... J'en ai oublié?). Ainsi qu'aux autres qui prennent leur courage à deux mains (Et deux pieds, et deux yeux et deux bras -01: Ta gueule-. Mais-heu!)et lisent sans me laisser de reviews. Cette fic sera longue car j'ai deja plein d'idées de notées de coté ( Dans Le cahier sacré!)._

_-----Bon bon bon... Ce chapitre traine encore plus que le précendent mais je vous promet que dans le prochain ça va bouger... Et saigner si on peu ainsi dire huhuhu. Je suis pas fiére de ce chapitre mais bon... Le 8eme sera trés vite publié et le 9 eme en même temps si je suis en forme hihi . Je tiens à vous guâter lol... ------_

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7**

Il se reposait allongé sur son lit, sur le dos. Son visage si dur d'habitude semblait être paisible comme celui d'un ange. Quelque chose de doux vint caresser ses lèvres, une caresse agréable qui lui était familière depuis quelques heures. Il ouvrit doucement ses cobalts pour observer son natté adoré penché au dessus de lui, un sourire collé aux lèvres qui l'avaient embrassées.

-Bonsoir princesse.

-… Evite ce genre de remarque chéri .

-Hihi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Fei-fei tout à l'heure après le dîner?

-Rien de spécial.

-Ah bon ? J'ai entendu mon nom !… Dis ? Ça me concerne ?

-Tu étais pas dans le salon avec Quatre ?

-Si… Mais j'ai un peu entendu votre conversation.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Du salon, à moins d'éteindre la télé et de tendre l'oreille, on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui ce passait dans la cuisine.

-Quoi ? demanda Duo face à sa réaction.

-Hn… Rien. Je me disais que demain on pourrait sécher les cours et paresser ici… Dans ce lit, rien que toi et moi ? proposa-t-il en jouant avec le bout de la tresse de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur la paume avant de répondre:

-Entre aller à l'école et ça… Je choisis l'école… Hihi j'déconne. C'est ok.

L'arabe blond était dans la cuisine à finir de nettoyer la vaisselle. Il avait beau n'avoir aucun enthousiasme à la faire, s'il ne s'y était pas mis toute cette vaisselle sale aurait trainé là des jours comme d'habitude. Il rangeait maintenant les couverts d'un geste nerveux.

Un petit bourdonnement aigu comblait le calme de la pièce, c'était stressant et insuportable, saleté de mouche! Il ne fit plus de geste un court instant le temps de se calmer et de se dire que ce n'était quand même pas une saloperie de mouche qui tournait autour de l'évier qui allait le mettre hors de lui… Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes après pour regarder sa main.

Le poing serré devant ses yeux…

Le silence enfin revenu dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit la main et l'insecte reprit son vol hors de la cuisine (Et ben au point de faire peur à une mouche XD)… Pendant un moment, il fut perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander d'où lui venait ces réflexes… Mais Trowa l'en sortit quand il entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en le voyant légèrement bouleversé.

-Rien… sourit le petit blond en s'approchant de lui pour lui réclamer un baiser.

Un toussotement les sortit d'une étreinte torride.

-Désolé de vous déranger… s'excusa Wufei.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Quatre.

-Demain, nous n'irons pas à l'école. Et ne pose pas de question, ajouta-il en voyant le quatrième pilote ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-… J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi… C'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres.

-C'est comme ça, tu verras demain pourquoi Winner, dit le chinois en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Quatre partit dans sa chambre aussitôt pour éviter d'entamer une dispute.

-Il commence à m'énerver sérieusement avec son sale caractère, je crois vraiment que ces vacances sont nécessaires.

-Mais il a quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi il doit rester enfermé ici demain, le défendit Trowa. S'il le fait bien.

-Je sais… Mais bon. Je vais téléphoner à l'école pour signaler nos absences à partir de demain. Sally est déjà au courant et elle est d'accord pour nous loger dans sa maison, il se pourrait même qu'elle vienne nous y rejoindre.

-Tu vas dire quoi ?… Au lycée.

-J'improviserais.

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'asiatique laissa Trowa seul pour faire sa tâche.

Dans le couloir de l'étage, Quatre ne put éviter de croiser Duo qui sortait de la chambre du soldat parfait… Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, ces derniers temps il éprouvait une profonde reconnaissance pour son meilleur ami qui ne l'embêtait pas autant que les autres sur son caractère. De toute façon, il devait lui parler seul à seul… D'autre chose que leurs exploits amoureux.

-Duo, viens.

Ce dernier le suivit sagement dans sa chambre sans poser de question.

-Montres ta main gauche, lui dit le blond en joignant le geste à la parole et lui prenant la main.

-Hein ?

-Regardes, toi aussi tu as une étoile… Moi aussi.

-Hey ! C'est quoi ce truc, j'avais pas remarqué… Une étoile, tu en as de l'imagination.

Quatre lui expliqua ses trouvailles via l'ordinateur de Heero. Qu'ils étaient, d'après ce site, des lycans mais que surtout il ne fallait pas prendre au mot toutes ces foutaises et qu'avant tout ils devaient aller chez le médecin au cas une maladie due au contact avec l'animal se manifesterait.

-Oh my god !

-Arrêtes, c'est pas si grave et puis…

-Tu as chopé le pc de Hee-chan ! Sans sa permission, petit délinquant va ! Alors, il y a des photos suspectes dessus ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? plaisanta Duo en lui donnant des coups de coudes et en lui faisant des clin d'oeils pas très discrets.

-Duo !

-J'déconne tu t'en doutes ! Sérieusement, tu crois pas que ce serait very cool ? Des loups-garous… Rien que dire "Je suis un loup-garou" c'est la classe…

-Tu crois quand même pas que…

-Avoir des pouvoirs surhumains… C'est peut être pour ça que t'as des mèches blanches… Ou plus blondes que d'habitude, regardes ! A moins que tu vieillisses vitesse grand Huit… fit-il en tirant sur une des ses mèches d'une couleur blonde pâle et terne qui tirait plus sur le blanc que la couleur blé habituelle.

Quatre ne le repoussa pas et ne sembla pas être surpris par sa remarque… Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce matin là la présence de mèches plus claires mais là il ne voulait que protester:

-Tu t'es déjà regardé ! T'es chauffé à bloc ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Tes cheveux rouges ou j'sais pas quoi!

-C'est toi qui vois rouge ouais ! Être un loup-garou ça te réussit pas mon pauvre kitty-cat…

-Arrêtes, tu es ridicule…

-C'est peut-être à cause de ça que j'me suis fait Hee-chan aussi vite… C'est mon sex-appeal qui se déchaîne…

-J'la connais cette histoire, tu m'as déjà tout raconté dès que tu es rentré… Et arrêtes de parler en même temps que moi…

-…Et que toi tu es moins coincé, et…

-J'te permet pas!

-..Chaque pleine lune on deviendrait des monstres…

-Roooh j'en ai assez entendu ! abandonna le blond en sortant de sa propre chambre.

Duo rit un court moment puis repris peu à peu son sérieux en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre ouverte une lune pudique cachée derrière les nuages et se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

Il avait beau plaisanter, la seule explication au changement qui pouvait se faire autour d'eux… Ou plutôt la nouvelle vision qu'ils avaient du monde qui les entourait ainsi que ce qui se passait du côté de leur physique était bien la plus absurde. Il n'était pas un monstre… seulement le dieu de la mort (XD).

Duo lâcha un soupir de désespoir et fixa un long moment ses mains posées sur ses genoux… C'était bien possible, il avait tout vu dans sa vie, tant de morts, tant de batailles pour la paix et jamais il n'aurait pensé se voir dans une histoire tel que celle-là. (Huhuhu)

C'était bien pour des scénarios de grands films hollywoodiens, ou des romans d'épouvante voire même des légendes mais pas assez réel pour que se soit dans leur vie. Pourtant, il avait bien vu se qui les avait attaqué le soir où tout avait commencé et cela ne le rassura pas. Et puis après tout… Il attendrait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

S'il était vraiment un loup-garou, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le compte à rebours était déja lancé.


	8. David, dans la cuisine avec le couteau

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu

**béta:** Nini Mousse

**Disclaimer:**Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

**Source:** Gundam wing

**Couples:** En fait... Je crois que aprés le 7éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont laissé une chance (Oui car aujourd'hui ma vie a changer ...Heu je m'égare là)et ont lus ma fic. (Je cite: Sam Redwolf (Kyu), kasufu,Chibi kazan',greynono, hlo et Shini-oni sans oublier Soso01 ;)... Heu... J'en ai oublié?). Ainsi qu'aux autres qui prennent leur courage à deux mains (Et deux pieds, et deux yeux et deux bras -01: Ta gueule-. Mais-heu!)et lisent sans me laisser de reviews._

_-----Voilaaa, ça a été vite hein? Mais je suis à fond pour cette histoire en ce moment, des idées j'en ai de plus en plus. Dans ce chapitre et ben... Ceux qui n'aime pas quand Quatre est méchant, ce sera une belle torture pour vous XD. Parce que là, c'est le bouquet hinhinhin.Mais c'est moi qui écrit cette fic alors je fais ce que je veux de lui NIARK NIARK NIARK._

_04: Naaaaan mézante!_

_C'est toi le méchant ouai!_

_03: Sadique._

_Pff nan rien à voir... _

_04: J'en ai marre, tu salis mon image!_

_02: Et la mienne!_

_Mes pauvres vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines huhuhu... Mais pour le petit blond il se calmera bien vous inquiétez pas------_

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8: David, dans la cuisine avec le couteau XD**

Le natté était descendu un peu après. Les lumières étaient éteintes en haut dans le couloir mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de se déplacer dans l'ombre. Arrivé dans l'escalier, la lumière d'en bas faisait peu à peu son apparition. Il vit Quatre passer devant lui pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

-Ils sont partis, lui dit-il au passage.

-Qui ça ? demanda le natté en le suivant dans la pièce.

-Heero et compagnie… Wufei m'a dit qu'ils allaient faire des courses au magasin de nuit pour demain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule qui lui montrait bien que Quatre n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

-Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ? demanda Duo.

-Non, à l'instant mais Trowa a pris ses clefs… répondit le blond.

Le châtain alla ouvrir puisqu'il voyait que l'arabe ne bougeait pas. Le blond finissait son verre de lait dans la cuisine quand il entendit la voix de l'américain prononcer un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu… Hélas.

-David ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

-Winner est là ? dit sèchement celui-ci en poussant Duo pour rentrer sans aucune gène.

-Ici, Ross, appela calmement Quatre plus que curieux de savoir la raison de sa présence.

-Je crois que toi et moi on a des comptes à régler, connard ! lui dit-il en le rejoignant dans la cuisine suivit de près par Duo… Qui à vrai dire attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-Et ben… T'es en retard il me semble, répondit Quatre en posant son verre dans l'évier. T'as vu l'heure idiot ? En plus tu viens me déranger chez moi, tu manques pas de culot.

-Je t'ai pas vu à la sortie de l'école, dit David entre ses dents.

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse la paix…

-Tu m'as mis un vent que j'ai du mal à digérer…Si tu as refusé, c'est que tu me cherches en fait.

-Ouais… C'est possible.

Duo regardait avec amusement David passer de la colère difficilement réprimée à la rage pure . Maintenant, celui-ci avait les poings serrés, prêt à frapper. En effet, le footballeur leva son poing vers le blond pour le lui mettre dans la figure de toutes ses forces mais Quatre,n'ayant pas perdu ses réflexes de pilote et avec les nouveaux qu'il avait acquis, l'esquiva et l'attrapa en le bloquant contre le meuble relié à la cuisinière. Un couteau dépassant du tiroir à couverts pointait dangereusement près de sa gorge. Il n'était pas arrivé là par hasard… Quatre l'avait doucement glissé hors du tiroir pendant leur joutes verbales.

David réussit à se détacher de son étreinte en se débattant mais au lieu de le laisser s'enfuir, Quatre le rattrapa avec une force colossale et le ramena près de lui en le tirant par le bras. Duo ne bougea pas.

Dans son élan, David fit tomber le verre dans lequel le blond avait bu son lait un peu avant ainsi que la bouteille qu'il avait omis de ranger. Des éclats de verre s'étalèrent par terre mélangés au liquide blanc.

Les oreilles percées par les cris de David et les bruits de verre cassé, Duo réagit en s'approchant d'eux pour les séparer. Quatre le tenait, sa tête coincé entre un bras et sa main posée devant sa bouche.

-Hmmmpf !

-Ta gueule !…

-Quatre, arrêtes ! C'est bon,il va se casser ! dit le natté qui pour finir ne les sépara pas.

-Il me cherche depuis le début de l'année, j'te promet qu'il va me trouver !

David, en chochotte qu'il était en fait, commença à pleurer. Le blond le serrait tellement fort en appuyant sa main sur sa bouche qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

-Arrêtes Quatre ! C'est bon il a compris !

-Depuis quand tu prends sa défense Duo, après tous ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu aurais craqué pour sa gueule d'amour ? J'croyais que tu étais avec Heero maintenant ? dit le blond avec un sourire un peu fou .

-Nan ! Mais tu n'es pas toi là ! Tu es quelqu'un de gentil… reprends-toi !

-Pffff... Gentil ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je crois que l'heure de la vengeance a sonné, non ? Tu sais que t'aurais pas du venir ici David…

-Quatre ! C'est parce que tu es un loup-garou que tu réagis comme ça ! Ton nouvel instinct te…

-Si t'es pas content,casses-toi ! J'te retiens pas! vociféra le blond, tentant de neutraliser leur camarade de classe au maximum car il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre comme un dingue.

La peur faisait trembler tous les membres de ce dernier. D'habitude, il savait se reprendre mais là, la force du blond contre lui et l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait le rendait impuissant. Sa gorge se nouait et il sentait quelque chose d'acide remonter dans celle-ci.

-Duo, Duo, Duo… soupira Quatre, exaspéré. Tu crois franchement que les loups-garous existent ? Réflechis ! Même le nom est ridicule et fantaisiste !

Il s'interrompit quand David rendit son repas. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait sa main contre sa bouche. Il grimaça d'horreur et le lâcha. Le lycéen se pencha au dessus de l'évier pour vomir le reste tellement il avait eu peur. Quatre se rinça la main à coté de lui (Il y a deux éviers, l'un à côté de l'autre), en l'insultant:

-T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Si on peut même plus rire ! Tu crois que je vais te bouffer ou quoi !

David reprit toute sa tête et se précipita vers le tiroir légèrement ouvert pour y attraper le couteau, en se blessant mais là n'était pas le plus important. Il pointa méchamment l'arme blanche vers Quatre qui recula doucement toujours souriant, au côté de Duo qui recula un peu aussi.

-Recules ! M'approches pas ! Vous êtes des malades ! sanglotait-il. J'vous emmerde !

-David calmes-toi… souriait Quatre les mains légèrement levées en signe de soumission et pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas le craindre…

En voulant s'approcher de plus en plus de l'arabe blond, et encore paniqué, David glissa en arrière sur le lait qui trainait à terre et se cogna la tête contre le bord de la cuisinière.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la cuisine après l'accident. Pas vraiment un silence total, mais seulement les respirations bruyantes et choquées des deux amis qui regardaient le corps du lycéen inanimé allongé par terre, la bouche ouverte.

-Il.. Il est mort ? balbutia Duo qui avait porté sa main à sa bouche.

Quatre s'approcha prudemment, allez savoir pourquoi, du corps et le retourna pour voir son visage livide. Les yeux de leur ennemi d'école était ouvert sans lueur, la bouche entrouverte. Du sang s'échappa de derrière sa tête se mélangeant avec le lait alors que l'arabe lâchait un petit rire hystérique. Duo se calma un peu et soupira. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation maintenant même si ce n'était que le deuxième fois et que la première ne concernait qu'un chien.

-Comment on va faire Quatre ? souffla-t-il.

-J'en sais rien… Je suis un monstre, murmura-t-il prenant enfin conscience de son comportement qui devenait vraiment dangereux.

-C'est clair que c'est plus gros qu'un chien…

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre devant la maison.

-Merde, ils sont là ! s'exclama Duo.

-Vite ! Aides-moi à déplacer le corps !

Quelques courtes minutes après, Wufei fit son entrée en premier dans la maison, les bras chargés d'un sac beige rempli à ras-bord de leurs courses nocturnes. Heero suivit après avoir conseillé à Trowa d'aller mettre de l'essence dans la voiture. Il n'y en aurait pas assez pour le voyage et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Le chinois se rendit dans la cuisine.

Il ne put retenir un sursaut et un cri de surprise en manquant de faire tomber le sac quand la première chose qu'il vit fut une silhouette étendue par terre à côté de la cuisinière et baignant dans un flaque pourpre, du sang.

Puis son regard se leva sur Duo, caméra en main filmant le tout. Quand celui-ci fit semblant de remarquer sa présence, il baissa l'appareil et lui sourit.

-On fait un film, j'en ai besoin pour un projet scolaire. Une amie dans la classe qui fait partie du club cinématographique m'a demandé de lui tourner une pub sur les dangers qu'il peut y avoir si on n'est pas prudent dans une cuisine…

Le corps qui lui tournait le dos, allongé par terre, se redressa et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant dans la salle et Wufei put reconnaître Quatre. Il lui souriait, la moitié du visage tachée d'une eau un peu plus épaisse et rouge.

-Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? A cette heure ! dit l'asiatique en déposant le sac sur la table.

-On a profité de votre absence, et j'ai su ça qu'aujourd'hui. Autant commençer le plus tôt possible… Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous en parler, s'excusa Duo.

-…

Wufei jeta un regard au blond qui était tranquillement assis en tailleur par terre, ses vêtements salis du liquide pourpre dont il se demanda l'origine.

-De la confiture, répondit l'arabe à son expression. T'en veux ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main rouge.

Devant la grimace de dégout de son ami et colocataire, Quatre sourit et lécha du bout de la langue ce qu'il refusait.

-Lavez-moi ça vous deux, ordonna Wufei en partant de la cuisine.

-Ok Chef !

-…

-Ouf, on l'a échappé belle, soupira Duo quand il fut plus loin.

Il était légèrement recroquevillé, la main sur le coeur.

-On devrait peut-être enterrer le corps dans le jardin… On va pas le laisser dans le grand congélateur qu'il y a dans le garage !

-Tu as raison. Nettoies-ça, moi je vais le cacher dans un sac poubelle. Vers 4h du matin, on ira le mettre à côté du clebs.

-Ok.

Cette nuit là, alors que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés et que nos deux lycans ne se doutaient pas qu'au petit jour il serait dans la voiture en route vers un village, ces derniers se levèrent et effectuèrent leur mission. Heureusement, personne n'avait eu à aller dans le congélateur qui de toute façon était vide… Avant qu'il n'y ait un mort dedans bientôt sous la terre de leur jardin.


	9. Premenons nous dans les bois

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu 

**béta:** Nini Mousse

**Disclaimer**:Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la? XD_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

**Source:** Gundam wing

**Couples:** En fait... Je crois que aprés le 7éme chapitre si vous n'avez pas deviné je vous conseil de relire les premiers.

_---Bonne lecture---_

**Chapitre 9 : Promenons-nous dans****les bois, ou le loup n'y sera pas ;)**

-…Uo! Duo !

-hmmm ?

-Réveilles-toi mon coeur.

-'Ro ? Quoi on a pas école Wuf' a dit… 'Veux dormir.

-Lèves-toi feignant ! ordonna le japonais en tirant d'un coup sec sur ses couvertures et en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

Duo se redressa péniblement, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière.

-On va quelque part.

-Où ?

-Poses pas de questions, j'ai fait tes valises et je t'ai laissé des vêtements dans la salle de bain. Vas t'habiller, dit son petit ami en lui donnant un baiser d'encouragement et en l'abandonnant dans la pièce.

Le châtain resta encore un bon moment à paresser dans son lit avant que la voix de Wufei ne le réveille.

Cet imbécile, comme le pensait l'américain, qui, ne l'entendant pas se déplacer vers la salle d'eau avait pris soin de gueuler son nom pour le faire bouger.

Duo soupira et se leva.

Ah ! Apparemment il n'y avait pas que lui qui dormait encore à en entendre Wufei crier un "Winner" depuis l'escalier, pensa celui aux longs cheveux châtains.

Le pauvre chinois ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait quand il passa devant Duo pour aller carrément dans la chambre du couple Quatre/Trowa afin de booster ce premier.

Le natté sourit et resta planté au milieu du couloir, attendant la réaction de Quatre envers l'asiatique.

Tiens, il n'y a pas de cris de rage, pas de sang qui coule au bas de la porte et encore moins de chinois qui court dans les couloirs.

Le petit blond s'était-il enfin calmé ? Ou c'était peut-être une question de temps… Trop fatigué pour faire sa crise sans doute.

Le natté alla alors dans la salle de bain et après s'être habillé et lavé, il ouvrit la porte en faisant sa tresse.

Il vit Wufei passer dans le couloir, triomphant. Pas de rougeur sur sa joue donc pas de baffe reçue, pas de lèvres fendues donc encore moins un coup de poing. Pas de griffures sur sa peau non plus.

-Allez Maxwell, dépêches-toi.

-On va où ? redemanda-t-il

-Tu verras.

L'américain alla dans la chambre où Quatre finissait d'enfiler son pull.

-Salut Duo.

-Ça va bien ? Tu sais où on va ?

-Non pas trop…J'ai pas dormi de la nuit et toi ?

-Pas beaucoup.

Ils descendirent après que le blond se soit habillé.

Heero et Wufei étaient dehors à charger la voiture et Trowa les attendaient en bas.

-On part en vacances les gars, dans une maison dans les collines.

-Hein ? Et l'école ? demanda Duo.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ? demanda le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Wufei qui l'a voulu ainsi.

-Moi je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas partir sans en connaître la raison.

-Ouais génial, des vacances ! s'exclama le natté en sortant rejoindre les deux autres.

-Si Quatre, tu viens. Tu es obligé.

Ils étaient maintenant tous dehors. Le grand brun ferma la porte à clef.

-Je ne monte pas dans cette voiture tant qu'on ne m'a pas dit pourquoi on doit prendre des vacances précipitées, insista l'arabe calmement.

-C'est pour vous qu'on fait ça, lui lança l'asiatique aux cheveux noirs en montant à la place du conducteur.

Le français tira son amant par le poignet et l'obligea à rentrer dans le véhicule comme les autres.

-Alors on va où ? demanda énergiquement le natté tandis que la voiture démarrait.

-Tu verras, lui répondit le glaçon japonais rechauffé depuis ce temps où la guerre s'était calmée.

Cela faisait cinq heures que nos cinq adolescents s'ennuyaient dans la voiture.

Le blond avait fini par s'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami à l'arrière. Duo assis à côté du couple avait ouvert la fenêtre au maximum pour se faire fouetter le visage par l'air.

-Fermes cette fenêtre Duo ! dit le conducteur.

-Ça te gène tant que ça Wufy ?

-… Fermes là ou je frôle une voiture pour que tu te la prennes en pleine tronche!

-J'ai rien dit… Pourquoi je devrais la fermer ? plaisanta le châtain.

-Duo fermes cette fenêtre, c'est dangereux ce que tu fais, finit par dire Heero perdant patience.

-On dirait un chien, lança Wufei alors que son coéquipier natté fermait la fenêtre et s'adossait au siège avec une mine boudeuse.

-On fait une pause ? demanda-t-il après une heure.

-On vient d'en faire une il y a dix minutes, lui fit remarquer Heero qui avait échangé sa place de passager avec Trowa pour être prêt de son petit ami qui lui avait demandé.

-Beuh… bouda pour la énième fois Duo.

Le soleil se couchait doucement alors que nos amis arrivaient enfin au village.

Un grand grillage délimitait l'entrée principale du village. Trowa dû descendre de la voiture pour aller faire signe au gardien de la grille.

-Quel est la raison de votre venue ? lui demanda froidement le vieil homme pas très net, sale, le visage creusé par les rides et pas accueillant par dessus le marché.

-Nous venons passer des vacances ici pendant quelques semaines.

-Ici… lança-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Hn.

-Ok, passez, dit-il en ouvrant la grille.

La voiture passa de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur du petit villlage en hauteur. Trowa remonta dans la voiture qui s'éloigna à travers les routes abîmées.

Ils trouvèrent la maison isolée à l'autre bout du village.

L'adresse les avaient mené à une allée bordée d'arbres, comme le reste du village qui était entouré d'un bois et traversé par un ruisseau. Au bout de cette allée, se trouvait une maison modeste mais grande.

Wufei gara la voiture devant une vieux garage qui avait bien besoin d'être aéré.

-Wouhou, alors c'est ici qu'on va passer nos vacances ? demanda le natté en regardant de haut en bas la demeure, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda le japonais en se plaçant derrière lui et en l'enlaçant.

-C'est pas mal, il faut voir à l'intérieur.

-Maintenant qu'on y est, vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi on est ici ? On aura du mal à s'enfuir maintenant, questionna Quatre en sortant les valises du coffre.

-Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée c'est tout. Cette maison c'est celle qu'à hérité Sally de sa grand-mère.

-C'est ça que tu n'as pas voulu nous dire pendant tout le trajet, fit remarquer Duo.

-C'était pas une excuse valable pour vous embarquer, dit celui à la mèche châtain-roux.

Ils s'installèrent dans la maison qui malgré l'absence d'un colocataire était propre … Sally avait sûrement chargé une personne du village de son entretien.

Les meubles étaient vieux mais en bon état. Un vieil escalier qui craquait menait aux chambres et à la salle de bains.

Trois chambres seulement, mais c'était assez puisque Quatre dormait avec Trowa et Duo avec Heero. Wufei aurait sa chambre à lui seul.

Une salle de bains était toute neuve ce qui dénotait par rapport au reste du décor de la maison.

Il y avait également un grenier, une grande cave, un salon, une cuisine, bref tout ce qui faisait une maison banale.

-C'est cool… Hein chéri ? dit Duo en lançant son sac sur le grand lit de sa chambre provisoire.

-Hn.

-Parfait pour toi et moi, c'est grand et calme… enfin plus pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil ce qui fit sourire légèrement (Faut pas lui en demander trop) le japonais.

Le soir était vite arrivé, étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivé assez tard.

Ils avaient fait cuire des pizzas vite fait qu'ils venaient de finir.

L'orage commença à gronder et des petites gouttes de pluies tapèrent sur les vitres.

Les nuages cachèrent la pleine lune.

-Il faut installer la télé ici, dit Trowa en reposant la télecommande, remarquant qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien ce soir.

-Génial, on fait quoi alors ?

-On se repose Maxwell.

-J'vais adorer ces vacances, lachat-il en montant dans sa chambre bientôt rejoint par Heero.

Une heure plus tard.

Le chinois se détendait dans l'un des deux canapés alors que Quatre était affalé dans le fauteil près de son petit-ami à moitié allongé.

-La pluie semble s'être calmée, on n'entend plus l'orage, remarqua Quatre.

-Hm.

-…

-Trowa on va faire un tour dehors ? Dans le bois à côté?

-Hn, si tu veux mais pas longtemps, dit-il en se levant péniblement.

Un étage au-dessus Duo était allongé sur son petit ami qui l'embrassait passionnément.

Déjà leurs vêtements avaient rejoint le sol et les draps glissaient au bord du lit.

Les caresses se faisaient de moins en moins pudiques et l'ambiance plus sauvage.

Le natté ondulait entre les bras de son amant, frottant sa peau de plus en plus humide contre la sienne.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le lui mordiller de plus en plus fort.

Heero caressait ses cheveux détachés en grimaçant d'une légère douleur au cou pas si désagréable.

-Vampire… murmura-t-il pour le taquiner.

-Tais-toi chéri, lui ordonna l'américain dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus forte et rapide.

Le japonais avait fermé les yeux, laissant son corps aux mains et aux lèvres de son amant.

Ce dernier lui griffa le dos. Il gémit de douleur mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

Duo ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès, ses ongles étaient devenus si longs… Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant que l'orage ne cesse… Tout comme ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir le brûler.

Il ne voyait pas son regard changer pour devenir plus foncé et plus bestial.

Très vite, avant que Heero ne se rende vraiment compte, il fut allongé sur le ventre et ils ne firent plus qu'un pour leur deuxième fois.

Le japonais gémit de douleur puis sentit le plaisir faire enfin surface.

Après s'être épuisés, désirés et aimés, le châtain s'allongea à côté du parfait soldat qui ne l'était plus vraiment.

Tous les deux à bout de souffle, Heero alla s'abandonner dans les bras de son amour et s'y endormi plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient aventurés à la frontière du vieux bois qui donnait froid dans le dos avec son ambiance lugubre.

Ils étaient main dans la main.

Le ciel se dégageait petit à petit.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit à toi et à Duo ?

-Nan plus maintenant, sourit le blond.

-Ça ne va pas mon coeur ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-… tu as l'air bizarre…

-Tu me l'as déjà reproché… Trowa, je suis désolé pour mon comportement ces derniers temps, j'aimerais retourner dans le passé pour tout effacer, avoua Quatre en se mettant face à lui en lui prenant les deux mains et en ayant une arrière-pensée pour le meurtre de David.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, il avait gardé la tête baissée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est oublié.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon amour, mais je ne parlais pas de ton comportement d'avant mais depuis que nous nous promenons.

Quatre ne répondit pas et se vautra dans ses bras.

Trowa le serra contre lui sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de reponse.

Le ciel était degagé, la lune illuminait l'eau du ruisseau de ses rayons.

Le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler sans raison, d'un seul coup.

Les feuilles des arbres ne dansèrent plus alors que la pleine lune était maintenant complètement visible.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit gémissement et serra entre ses poings le pull de son ami et amant à cause d'une douleur dans sa nuque, comme si on lui avait enfoncé des aiguilles.

-Ça ne va pas ?… Quatre ?

Celui-ci se laissa tomber et se recroquevilla sous l'effet d'une douleur qui se faisaitde plus en plus présente dans tous ses membres.

Trowa commença à paniquer en criant son nom pour le raisonner, le ramener à lui.

Le blond lança un cri bref, il avait l'impression que ses os bougeaient.

Que ses muscles se contractaient.

Et que son sang s'affolait dans tout les sens.

-Quatre ! Réponds ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ! demanda le châtain-roux en le tenant par les épaules.

-Dégages !

-Quoi ?

-Va chercher de l'aide !

-Je veux pas te laisser seul ici…

-Va chercher de l'aide je t'en supplie ! vociféra le blond dont les mèches blondes aux reflets blancs cachaient son visage.

Trowa qui avait reculé pour partir changea d'avis et retourna près de lui.

-Non, je te porte jusqu'à la maison !

-… Me touches pas, lança-t-il d'une voix grave et si basse que le français ne comprit pas vraiment.

Ce dernier porta sa main sur son dos mais la recula rapidement.

Il avait eu l'impression que la colonne vertébrale de Quatre venait de ressortir bien que ce soit impossible et puis en y regardant bien maintenant il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

-Ok… Ok j'y vais, souffla-t-il en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la maison, abandonnant le blond comme il l'avait souhaité.

Heero se réveilla.

Il remarqua vite qu'il faisait encore sombre et devina que cela ne devait pas faire longtemps qu'il s'était endormi.

La raison de son réveil était sans doute l'absence du natté dans le lit.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la chambre si son amant n'était pas dans un coin.

Il se leva, mit vite fait ses vêtements et descendit.

Il chercha comme ça dans toute la maison y comprit la chambre de Wufei dans laquelle celui-ci dormait déja … Mais sans baka natté dans la pièce.

Il vérifia la cuisine mais il n'y était pas non plus.

Alors il alla dans le jardin… Mais toujours rien.

-Duo ? appela-t-il quand même.


	10. Une nuit de pleine lune

Auteur: Kitty-kyu 

Disclaimer:Si ils sont à moi? Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur XD

_02: T'es folle? Et puis quoi encore? Pour qui elle se prends celle-la?_

_Moi: Mais non j'suis pas folle... _

_05: Laisse Duo, Tu sais les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous._

_Moi: C'est bon, j'avoue, vous n'étes pas à moi. -Va bouder dans son coin- . C'est pô juste!_

Source: Gundam wing

Couples: 1x2 et 3x4 hihi

Oui, bon je n'ai pas corrigé cette fic, je dois encore demander ma béta Nini mousse de le faire ( Bouh féniante que je suis de me connecter sur mon adresse e-mail !)

_..::..Bonne lecture..::.._

**Chapitre 10: Une nuit de pleine lune…**

Il avait mal, une douleur qui persistait et qui venait de nul part.

Une douleur inconnue, que jamais il n'aurait imaginé. Si l'on pouvait bien appeler ça une souffrance, c'était plutot quelque chose de très étrange qui laissait croire que ça fesait mal mais seulement son esprit ne semblait pas en etat de savoir si c'était un mal physique ou mental.

Le sol semble soudain si bas et lui si haut,

Une respiration rauque et forte resonne dans ses oreilles,

Le décors tangue et lui il court quand même,

Vite

Très vite

Un sentiments bestial prennais possetion de lui. Ses doigts déformés et crispés se plaingnent de ne pas se laver dans un liquide vital et chaud, sa machoire de ne pas mordre à pleine dent dans une chair tendre…

Cela fait depuis longtemps que le loup-garou ne pouvait plus se controler…Depuis bien avant la pleine lune de ce soir là.

Cette douleur à tout enlever à l'humain, si lo'n peut encore appelé "ça" humain.

-Duo?! Criait le japonais cherchant dans le jardin de leur maison de vacance.

Toujours aucune nouvelle du baka natté. Heero était inquiet comme jamais il ne l'avait été, pourtant il n'avait rien d'anormal à ce que son amant quitte le lit. Mais le fait de ne le retrouver nule part après tout ces derniers évenements lui donnait de mauvais precentiments.

Soudain il entendit des pas lourd se diriger tout droit vers la villa. Ils venaient tout droit de la forêt, comme quelqu'un lancé dans une course…

-Heero!

-Hn? Trowa qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en le regardant se diriger vers lui éssouflé et inquiet.

-Vite…Appele Sally, c'est Quatre ! Essaya de dire le français en reprenant son souffle.

Aussi vite dit, aussi vite fait.

Alors que Heero rentra dans la demeure pour attraper son portable poser sur la table de la cuisine, suivit de prêt par Trowa, un cris retentit à l'étage.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard surpris, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le genre de Wufei de crier pendant ses cauchemars, ni même gueuler comme ça tout court.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent le couloir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et Heero ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Wufei était debout dans un coin, terrorisé fixant le fenêtre grande ouverte et les rideaux dansant sous le vent frais de dehors.

Il tourna la tête vers ses amis.

-Ça va? Demanda Trowa.

-Putain c'était quoi ça?

-Ça quoi? Demanda Trowa en allant fermer la fenêtre tandis que le perfect soldier commença à taper le numèro de Sally sur son portable en posant sa main libre sur l'épaule du chinois pour lui aporter un peu de reconfort.

Wufei ne répondit mais Trowa balaya le jardin du regard et vit la reponse à sa question.

Une grande ombre uniforme se volatilisait vers les bois à une vitesse folle. Un loup? Ou un ours?

-J j j je…

-Respire Wufei. Lance Heero en raprochant le portable à son oreille.

-Un animal, énorme! Je n'est pas bien vu… C'était quoi? C'est passé dans ma chambre et c'est sortit par la fenêtre dés que vous avez fait du bouquant pour monter…

Wufei sortit de sa chambre en continuant de marmonner.

Ses deux amis le suvirent jusqu'au salon ou le chinois commençait à faire les cent pas.

-Tu n'as rien c'est le plus important, pour le moment on a d'autre problème à regler…Heero? Où est Duo?

-J'en sais rien justement…Allo Sally?

Pendant que Heero lui expliqua rapidement la situation celui à la mèche jeta un oeil au chinois…

-A quoi tu pense? Dit le français en regardant le cinquième ex pilote qui s'était subitement arrêter de tourner en rond.

-Hem… Et si cet animal, ou plutot ce...Enfin soit…Et si c'était lui?

-Lui qui?

-Nan rien laisse tomber.

-Wufei tu…

-Allons chercher Quatre, Sally ne peut être là que dans 1 heure, elle sait pas faire plus vite. L'interrompit Heero.

-Ok.

Nos trois garçons se rendirent dans les bois où regnaient une atmosphère vraiment sinistre.

C'est ici! Dit le français en courant vers l'endroit. Quatre!

Il est pas là…

-J'ai vu merci…Merde où il est? Paniqua Trowa.

-Tu es certain que c'est ici…

-Oui j'en suis certain Wufei …

Heero les avait distraitement frappé sur l'épaule pour leur faire signe de se taire.

-Quoi? Repondit sechement Wufei.

Il suivit le regard de son ami, tout droit fixé vers une ombre face à eux qui leur tournait le dos.

-Quatre? Appela le français.

-Nan…C'est la chose de tout à l'heure… Murmura le chinois terrorisé.

-Hn?

Au son de leur vois, la créature les remarqua et tourna d'un geste vif la tête vers eux.

Dévoilant ses dents tranchantes tel celles d'un requin.

Son regard ensanglanté qui brillaient de mille feu sous les rayons de lune.

Son pelage longt et d'un bardeau-rouge fonçé.

Un reflex très humain se déclancha chez les trois adolescents…

Tous les trois prirent la fuite en même temps.

Courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, là où leur pas les menait.

Des bruits de pas lourd et d'accorse d'arbre arraché raissonnait derrière eux, se rapprochait dangereusement.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la maison à bout de souffle mais courant quand même… Pourtant les ex-pilotes avait une forme physique à toute épreuve mais jamais ils n'avaient courut aussi vite, ni pris aussi vite la fuite.

Après tout ils n'étaient encore que des enfants effrayé au fond d'eux.

Trowa et Heero se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière mais le chinois les tira tous les deux d'un coup sec dans une autre direction.

-Par là!

Il les entraina dans la cave dont une entré se trouvait à l'extèrieur par un escalier.

Heero ferma la porte derrière lui à temps avant que celle-ci ne soit violement percuté par une force impressionante.

Ils croyaient que la bête allait persister et donner plusieur coups pour faire céder la porte mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au lieu de ça, après avoir vu l'ombre de l'animal tourné longtemps devant l'entrée, un silence paisible s'installa comblé par le souffle du vent…

-Il est partit ?

-J'en sais rien, je vais voir…

-Heero attends…

-Duo est dehors, je dois le retrouver aussi. Et je te signal que c'est la même chose pour quatre Trowa.

-Hn.

Les deux ancien "muet" du groupe s'approchèrent de la porte et le japonais l'ouvrit sans problème majeur derrière celle-ci.

-Vous faites chier. Marmonna Chang en les suivant quand même, lui qui se doutait un peu de ce qui les attendait dehors.

Ou du moins il semblait être le seul conscient qu'ils se jetaient tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Un épais nuage passe devant la sphère blonde qui ornait le ciel.

Quatre se réveilla comme lors d'un cauchemar en fesant un appel d'air et ouvrant subitement les yeux.

Il toussota en sentant ses organes tout étranges, comme si il y a un instant il était trop lourd pour son fin corp.

Son sang palpitait et circulait à une vitesse folle dans ses veines, lui procurant de désagréable frissons.

Cette sensation le fit grimacer mais heureusement ça passa assez vite au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

Il était sur couché sur le ventre et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, se souleva sur les avant bras.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant sous son nez des feuilles mortes et encore de la terre.

Encore plus en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements.

Il retint un juron et se redraissa pour jeter un oeil sur ce qui l'entourait et constata qu'il était dans le bois qui se trouvait derrière son logement.

Il rougit violement. Il n'aurait pas pu être dans une situation plus embarrassante que celle-là.

Nus comme le jour dans sa naissance, à plusieurs mètre de chez lui.

Comment allait-il fair epour rentré chez lui sans se faire remarquer par l'un de ses amis?

A moins qu'avec un peu de chance il tombe sur son amant, et encore comment lui explique cette situation dans laquelle lui-même ne savait pas comment il s'était fourré.

Il secoua vivement la tête, secouant ses cheveux d'orés en s'effaçant ses idées de la tête, il voulait pas savoir comment il ferait, le fait était qu'il fallai qu'il trouve des vêtements et vite.

Ensuite il chercherait à savoir pourquoi il était là.

Pourtant il n'était pas sortis ce soir, il n'avait ni consomé d'alcoll, ni de drogue.

Il ne se souvenait seulement que dêtre sortit de chez lui avec Trowa pour faire une promenade, une fois la porte franchit c'était le trou noir.

Non, il se souvenait maintenant d'une lumière…

De paroles qu'il avait dites à son ami à la mèche, mais surtout il revoit cette lumière.

Blanche, voire un peu beige. Ronde et grande…

Le blond fit de gros yeux, c'était bien sur la lune.

Ausitot il leva la tête vers le ciel pour voir celle-ci toujours caché derrière son nuage.

La vérité le frappa en plein fouet, il en avait la nausée.

Tout les derniers évenements lui revenait à l'esprit, depuis le debut jusqu'à maintenant… La fin ?

Des larmes coulèrent le longt de ses joues, pourvus qu'il se réveille.

Que le lumière du jour vient le tiré de son sommeil suivit de son réveil lui signalant qu'Il doit se rendre au lycée.

Un gémissement suivit de sanglot franchir ses lèvre alors qu'il leva une de ses mains pour regarder la marque qu'il avait remarquer un matin dans les bras de son aimés.

Cinq point, dans chaque coin de sa main qui si on les reliait formait une étoile.

Tout correspondait, son comportement

Son réveil ici, nu et dehors,

Ses pertes de mémoires

Son agressivité

Ça sautait aux yeux, c'était un lycan, loup-garou quoi !

C'était ridicule comme situation. Légendaire mais pourtant vien réel.

Soudain un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, fixant sa main avec une lueur de folie dans son regard turquoise moullé de larmes alors que la lune doucement decida de faire sa réaparition.

Pendant ce temps Duo lui se réveilla dans le noir total.

Il gémit d'une sensation bizard puis soudain se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien et qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Il songea qu'il se trouvait peut-être dans sa chambre, plongé dans le noir aux coté de son amant mais la chaleur de ce dernier contre lui n'était pas au rendez-vous.

-Heero? … Marmonna-t-il en tatonnant autour de lui.

Non, il n'était pas dans son lit, à moins que celui-ci soit humide et sale comme… de la terre moullé et en plus dure comme de la pierre.

Une lumière était face à lui mais elle semblait lointaine.

Il se redraissa pour l'approcher mais son pied était coincé. Totalement paniqué il essaya de se dégager de cette liane qui fesait de sa cheville sa prisonnière mais maladroitement.

Gémissant ,paniquant et surtout désorienté et perdu le natté, qui ne l'était plus d'ailleur, reussit à se libéré. Alors il courut droit vers cette lumière.

La sortie, une fois celle-ci atteinte quelque chose de brulant tapa dans sn dos et lui fit ressentir la même douleur qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tot.

* * *

Encore désolé pour les fautes,je vais vite y remédier mais comme je me connais je risque d'oublier de publier ce chapitre un jour baka que je suis ! Surtout que ça va faire un mois qu'il traine dans mes fichier et que...

02: On s'en fou de ta vie !

Mais-heuuuuuu !


	11. le lendemain

Salut les gens ! Voila la suite de Nuit de pleine lune... Wouah une fic qui a un an maintenant il me semble ! Versons une larme. Je suis désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fait corriger ce chapitre maintenant je promet qu'il soit parfait ! Merci pour vos reviews (Celle du chapitre précedent) et bonne lecture...

* * *

-Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Nan, je pense qu'on devraient les attendre à la maison. Dit Wufei en allant rejoindre ses deux amis.

Trowa soupira, visiblement agacé et inquiet. Comment pouvait-il se résigner à aller sagement se coucher en sachant qu'une créature rôdait autour de la maison et que deux de ses amis étaient dehors ou en tout cas, c'est sur, introuvables. Ah nan, il fallait encore attendre Sally.

Il l'avait complètement oublié, les autres aussi apparement.

-On devrait rentré, Sally ne devrait plus tarder.

Ah ben non! Wufei ,lui n'avait pas oublié la petite asiatique.

Heero ne semblait pas plus ravis que Trowa, mais il approuva la décision du chinois en se prometant de refaire le tour du bois lorsque la demoiselle serait là.

Peut-être devaient-ils prévenir la police ?

----------------

Le jour se lève. L'aube donna au ciel une couleur rougeâtre et aux nuages un teint orangé. Après cette nuit bien mouvementée pour nos cinq amis, rejoind par Sally, c'est au milieu de fleurs que notre natté favoris se réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement et grimaça en sentant des chatouilles désagréables sur sa peau nue. Soudain conscient qu'il était en tenue d'adam hors de chez lui, et au milieu du peu de fleurs qu'il y avait dans le jardin de leur villa de vacances.

Comment avait-il attérit ici ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, c'était le trou noir. Pendant un instant il se demanda si il n'avait pas bu cette nuit là, d'où la raison de son amnésie.

Mais pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la fête et si ça avait été le cas Heero ou un autre aurait pris soin de le mettre au lit.

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva tout en regardant autour de lui, histoire de savoir si il y avait un voyeur dans le coin. Mais heureusement ils n'avaient pas de voisins, ce qui lui permit de rentrer tranquillement chez lui en passant par la porte du jardin.

A l'intérieur tout le monde semblait dormir, en tout cas aucun bruit ne lui prouvait la présence de quelqu'un de réveillé aux alentours.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre pour se saisir de quelques vêtements et filler sous la douche, il fut bien surpris de ne pas voir son amant dans leur lit commun.

Peut-être s'était-il endormit dans le fauteuil… Decidement, il se passait des choses bien étranges ces derniers temps, encore plus depuis ce dernier réveil.

En prenant sa douche, Duo se rendit compte de plusieurs marques sur son corp. Et ses muscles semblaient contractés comme si il était en plein effort, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi calme.

Après avoir fait une petite sieste, le châtain descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il alla fouiller dans le frigo pour grignoter quelque chose et finit par se prendre des tranches de jambon sans rien d'autre.

Duo se tourna pour aller s'asseoir à table et sursauta lorsqu'il vit le japonais posté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fatigué et surtout immobilisé par la surprise, Heero le regardait avec de gros yeux. Une expression encore jamais vue sur son visage de glace XD

-Putain Heero ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-D… Duo. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben… Je mange… Heu ça va?

Son petit ami s'avança près de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Mais on t'a cherché toute la nuit ! Tu étais où ?

Il semblait maintenant faché, ce qui fit froid dans le dos de Duo.

Sauvé par le reste de la bande qui entra dans la cuisine. Trowa, Wufei et Sally semblaient d'autant plus surpris de retrouver le natté à la maison. Sally soupira de soulagement et s'effondra sur une chaise comme apaisée. Trowa lui garda un air indifférent en allant se servir une tasse de café.

-Maxwell ? Tu étais où bordel ?!

-Du calme. Ben j'en sais trop rien, j'me suis réveillé au milieu des fleurs. Bon, j'vous laisse les gars. Faut arrêter la drogue hein ! Ca rend les gens bizarre…

-Attends ? Tu sais pas où est Quatre ? Demanda celui à la mèche.

-Nan pas vraiment…

En sortant de la cuisine, Duo eu une impression bien étrange. Indéfinissable surement, comme l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose dont il aurait aimé se souvenir ou au contraire pas du tout. Puis l'impression aussi de savoir, ou plutot de sentir, Quatre.

-Duo, est ce que je peux t'examiner ? Demanda Sally en allant le rejoindre dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard.

------------------------------


End file.
